Gohan and Videl Go Camping!
by kiryuu007
Summary: Gohan and Videl go on a school camping trip and Mr. Satan arrives to give them some fighting lessons. Can Gohan manage to keep his double life a secret whilst fending off bullies and who is this new kid? How will Gohan and Videls relationship change during the tournament and its aftermath?
1. Chapter 1

**Gohan and Videl Go Camping! **

**Chapter One:**

"Hey Gohan!"

Gohan froze at the sudden noise and turned round sheepishly and wondered exactly what he had done wrong this time.

"Hi Videl what's up?"

"Don't you what's up me mister," Videl yelled, "where is your tent? As the class representative I have to make certain that everyone survives this camp!"

'Survives,' Gohan thought ,'to himself wow she really is taking this seriously.'

"So where is it?"

Gohan jumped back to reality, "Uh where is what Videl?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Your tent you idiot!"

"Oh well I don't really need one," Gohan explained smiling, "I was just going to sleep out in the open."

"Why didn't you bring one," asked Videl, "have you never been camping before?"

Gohan thought for a moment wondering whether his survival training forced on him by Piccolo could count as camping. Probably not.

"Uh no not really, but I have read a couple of books about it."

"Hahahahaha," laughed Sharpener, "books aren't going to help you out here Brains especially not when a lion attacks you."

"Lion?" Asked Gohan curiously.

"You know what a _lion_ is right Brains," Sharpener asked scathingly.

"Well yeah of course I do," Gohan replied, "but I didn't realise that they were around here. You are more likely to meet up with a sabre-toothed tiger than a lion."

"Could you guys stop talking about wild animals," called Erasa from the outside of her Capsule Corp tent, "you're starting to freak me out and Gohan?"

"Yes," Gohan replied.

"You can always share my tent if you want," smiled Erasa.

"No, no, thanks Erasa I like the outside," mumbled Gohan blushing furiously.

"Fine Gohan, " snapped Videl, "if you want to get eaten by a sabre-toothed tiger then don't blame me."

"Oh I doubt that he would do that I am.." Gohan bit his tongue quickly before he could say his friend.

"You're what?" Videl asked scowling suspiciously.

"Uh pretty certain that they don't like humans as food? Uh yeah I think that I read that somewhere."

Videl continued scowling at him and Gohan felt as though his face was on fire. 'Wow that training with Piccolo was a picnic compared to this,' he thought.

Videl turned away and walked next to Erasa's tent and took a capsule box from her bag.

"No, don't be silly Videl, we are sharing my tent," exclaimed Erasa happily.

"Oh alright," replied Videl.

"Hey Brains!" Called Sharpener.

Yes?" Answered Gohan hesitantly.

"How about fetching some kindling for the fire and I'll go and get the real wood," scoffed Sharpener flexing his arms as he said so.

"Alright great idea Sharpener," answered Gohan brightly before setting off towards the tree line.

"Hey Brains you forgot this," yelled Sharpener.

Gohan turned around to discover a large, metal torch flashing for his head. Putting up a hand he casually caught it and replied, "Thanks Sharpener."

As he turned to leave Gohan noticed the dumbstruck looks on Sharpener, Erasa and Videl's faces.

'Oh blast,' he thought, 'and I thought that just catching a torch wouldn't show off my strength. This whole fitting in thing is really weird.'

Gohan walked casually between the trees feeling the night air ease some of the tension built up by his classmates, well mostly Videl. The forest was very quiet until he heard the sounds of Sharpener huffing and puffing loudly. 'Probably picking up the largest pieces possible,' thought Gohan. 'Now kindling I've never collected that before I mean you don't really need it when you light the fire using an energy blast. Once his hands were full of small twigs he headed back to camp.

Emerging from the woods Gohan glanced around at his school spread out all across a small clearing. Some were lighting fires, some were popping Capsule Corp tents and most of them were sitting around talking and laughing. 'I really am glad that I got to come to school,' thought Gohan, 'I really enjoyed the time at home, but this is really fun with all of these people. Except when Videl was needling him about Saiyaman, man what was it with that girl.'

"GOHAN! "Speaking of which thought Gohan jumping and almost dropping all of the twigs, "how long are you going to stand there daydreaming" shouted Videl from outside of Erasa's tent.

"Uh no I'm coming," he replied feeling his face burn in embarrassment.

"Hey Brains do you know how to set up a fire," asked Sharpner as Gohan got to the tent.

"Well I have read about it," he replied thinking about how much easier it would be with an energy blast.

"Well then get to it! I carried all of the wood," yelled Sharpner.

"Sure."

"Oh blast this is harder than it looks, these matches are really weak,' thought Gohan as he broke his tenth match in as many seconds.

"Brains, having trouble lighting a small fire are we?" Laughed Sharpner.

"Well, yeah I guess so," he answered scratching the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Oh give them here," grunted Videl crouching down next to him.

He handed them over mumbling his thanks. Videl got the fire going in about one minute, using only one match.

'Guess I still have a lot to learn about normal life.'

"See Brains that is how it's done."

"Oh give him a break Sharpner," retorted Videl, "I didn't see you lighting the fire."

"Students," screeched the teacher into the loud hailer.

'So much for the peace and quiet of camping,' thought Gohan.

"Tomorrow you will all have the great privilege of training under the one and only Mr. Satan!"

Gohan groaned and heard Videl do the same, but they were inaudible over the loud cheers that erupted from the students.

"So you had all better get some rest tonight, because we will be starting early tomorrow morning."

Excited conversations broke out amongst the students as each discussed this latest development.

"Videl, how come you didn't tell us that your dad was coming to train us," asked Erasa.

"Because, I did not know, "responded Videl testily whilst clutching the base of her nose.

"Well I am very excited," exclaimed Sharpner, "my training and muscles will give me the edge. As for Brains here, have you ever even been in a fight?"

"Uh, no of course not," stammered Gohan.

"Well this should be a good lesson for you. We humans are born to fight; it's in our blood."

'Well it certainly is in my blood,' thought Gohan.

"Well I don't want to fight anyone," said Erasa, "and Videl who can fight you; you're the strongest in the school!"

"No, she's not," said Sharpner hotly.

"Yes I am," countered Videl.

"Why don't you two have a match when Mr. Satan gets here?" Suggested Erasa brightly.

"Ok," said Videl.

"Uh, fine," agreed Sharpner.

'What am I going to do? I can't fight someone seriously and even if I let someone hit me, they could damage their hand. What a mess.'

"Hey, Gohan you want to take a bet on how long it will take Videl to beat Sharpner?" Asked Erasa.

"Oi Erasa," exclaimed Sharpner.

"What? She is obviously going to win."

"Is not."

"Yes, I am."

Gohan tuned out their bickering as he thought about how he was going to get through this training session without seriously injuring one of his classmates. Or worse what if Mr. Satan picked him as his sparring partner, Krillin would give his hair for that chance. But I can't embarrass him in font of all these people and not in front of Videl either. 'Oh Dende please let this training be just running and breaking rocks. '

"Gohan supper's ready!"

He broke out of his reverie immediately and said, "Really, great, because I'm starving, save some for me guys!"

His friends burst out laughing.

"Well that one certainly got through to him Videl, "managed Erasa between laughter.

"What, so there is no food?"

"No, there is," said Videl between chuckles, "see everyone is lining up."

Sure enough, Gohan saw that everyone was lining up with a plate in front of a table, where the teachers were ladling out very, small portions of food, even for a first plate. Gohan saw one kid asking for seconds.

"Have you ever read Oliver Twist?" Asked the teacher and Gohan's heart fell for he had read the book when he was eleven.

"No, but I have seen the movie."

The teacher sighed and replied, "Of course you have, well this is like the orphanage in that there are no seconds! We barely have enough food to feed all of you as it is."

Gohan dropped to his knees with his head in his hands, 'No seconds, but that's barely starters!'

"What's up Gohan," asked Videl, "you look rather pale."

"Uh, I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, alright, but you will have to go into the forest as the ablutions block is flooded, due to that gang of pranksters."

"That's ok, would you please keep me a plate of food?"

"Um, sure."

"Thanks," called Gohan heading towards the forest.

'Well if they won't give me any seconds then I guess I'll just have to catch my own food.'

He sped up and ran a couple of kilometres from the campsite and stopped at the river. Stripping off his clothes, he dived into the water and started looking for a fish.

'Ah there's one,' he thought as he spotted a respectably sized fish, 'only a bit larger than me, but it'll have to do as I am short on time.' He killed it by a blow to the base of its head and dragged it to the bank.

'My sword would be quite useful right now,' he thought, 'oh well I guess that this'll work too.'

Firing a small, steady energy beam he cut the fish down its centre. Then he reached in and pulled out all of the insides and cleaned out the blood clots by the gills. Throwing the guts far into the forest, so as to not disturb the fish, Gohan set to cooking his meal with an energy blast. Then he devoured it.

'Well my cooking could really use with some improvement, but at least now I won't die of hunger.' He thought as he dived into the river to clean himself and when he got back onto the bank he raised his energy level in order to dry himself and then he dashed back to the campsite.

"Are you ok Gohan, you were gone a long time," asked Videl.

"Yeah, I wanted to get far away from the campsite and then I got eh lost."

"I see, well here's your food," she said hiding a grin.

"Oh, great thanks!"

Gohan grabbed the plate and set to with gusto. When he had finished he looked at Videl. Her face should have been in the textbook under shock. Her mouth was open and her eyes were huge and bulging out.

"What," he said, "is there something on my face?"

"No," stammered Videl, "just how did you finish it that quickly?"

"It eh kind of runs in the family."

Oh muttered Videl.

"Where are Erasa and Sharpner?"

"They already went to sleep."

"Aren't you going to go to sleep?"

"Well no, I was waiting for you."

"Oh I'm really sorry," said Gohan whilst thinking how selfish he had been.

"It was no trouble; I can't sleep right now anyway."

"Why not?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow," she said glancing at the floor.

'Why, you'll do fantastically."

"No, it's not that it's my dad I'm worried that he is going to use this as another publicity stunt. All this fame has gone to his head. My mom has been gone awhile, but that doesn't mean that he can flounce around with all of these silly women. If he got beaten then they would all disappear, but he'll never lose; he is just too strong. I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on like that."

"Don't be sorry and there is always someone better," and he thought, 'yes now I can beat him without feeling guilty.'

She smiled slightly saying, "That's also true, thanks Gohan, but what about you? Aren't you worried that people will discover that you are Saiyaman if you fight tomorrow?"

Gohan laughed nervously, "Always joking, there is no way that I could be Saiyaman. Do you think that we will really have to fight?"

"Well maybe or dad could just make us do some training."

"I am hoping for training."

"Well I would love a match against Sharpner and shut him up for a change."

Gohan and Videl both laughed.

"Well Gohan it's been really nice taking to you, I am going to go to sleep now. Are you sure that you are ok with sleeping outside?"

"Yeah, I like the stars anyway much better than a tent roof."

Videl laughed, "You're right about that one Gohan, well good night."

"Good night Videl."

Gohan lay down inside his sleeping bag and gazed at the night sky.

'Well dad I hope that you are enjoying yourself in Otherworld. I am going to be trained by Hercule Satan tomorrow; I know that you would have a good laugh about it. His daughter is something else though, she's really something special.'

King Kai burst out laughing and started rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Hey King Kai, what's up?" Asked Goku.

"Oh, nothing Gohan is just going to receive some specialist training," blustered King Kai.

"Really from whom?"

"Oh, just Mr. Satan," laughed King Kai.

Goku fell over and joined King Kai in his laughter.

Gohan awoke just before sunrise and looked around at the campsite. Most of the students were still asleep, a couple were heading in the direction of the ablution block.

'Well I guess that I had better go and catch another fish for breakfast,' thought Gohan.

As Gohan finished his fish he heard Sharpner scream. He started sprinting towards where he sensed Sharpner's ki. Gohan rushed around the small copse of trees to the spot. He saw the blonde boy surrounded by a semicircle of boys from two years above his.

"Oh hi Sharpner," Gohan exclaimed cheerfully, "what's up?"

"Brains what are you doing here? Just go back to the tent already."

"Naw I don't think so Bluntner,' said one of the other guys. Gohan noticed that he was about a head taller than the rest of them and was broader to boot. The rest of the older boys laughed at their leader's nickname for Sharpner.

"I think that Brains here should join Bluntner in the fun."

Gohan frowned saying, "My name is Gohan and only one person calls me Brains and he is a friend of mine."

The man who seemed to be the leader walked up to Gohan and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"You see punk we don't like it when you like hit on our girls like they were your property."

"Your girls?" asked Gohan with a confused look on his face.

"Our girls punk! Videl And Erasa!"

"They don't belong to you."

"Of course they do, we are their seniors and they need a strong man in their life, especially Videl all she needs is a man and then she'll stop all that crime fighting nonsense."

Gohan frowned replying, "You don't own them and I think that what Videl does is honourable and not nonsense."

"Well turns out that I don't care what you think," yelled the boy releasing him and swinging a punch for his face.

Gohan dodged the first and second punches easily and leapt back into a crouch saying, "You missed me."

The guy screamed rushing at Gohan with his shoulder. Gohan easily sidestepped and lightly tapped him on top of his shoulder. He went flying into the dirt and got up shakily.

"Well don't just stand there you fools," screeched the leader, "get him!"

All of them except for the one who was busy pinning Sharpner spread out in a semi-circle around Gohan, a couple clutched flick knives and two had long sticks.

'Oh blast it,' thought Gohan, 'if I were on my own then I would let them win and not show off my strength. But if I do then they could hurt Sharpner and besides they could turn dangerous towards Videl and Erasa.'

Out loud he said, "I don't want to fight you guys."

One of them laughed saying, "Yeah well I wouldn't want to fight us neither if I was in your shoes bud, but it aint up to you is it now? Let's get him lads!"

They yelled attacking Gohan en masse with the two with sticks swing for Gohan's face. Dodging Gohan backed up slowly, leading them away from Sharpner. One of them leapt towards him with the knife extended, only to be felled by a blow from behind.

"Oh dear,' thought Gohan, 'here we go.'

The gang stopped trying to attack him and looked at the newcomer in shock.

"Well, well boys, attacking the nerd is an old high school tradition and I guess that it is right up your scumbag alley."

Gohan heard one of them stutter Videl and he looked at her standing there confidently with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"Well do you want to try bullying me instead?" Videl taunted, "or is that too much of a challenge for you cowards?"

'Way to go and cool everyone down,' thought Gohan watching the boys for any sign of movement towards Videl, a knife might not be able to scratch him, but it could hurt her.

"Well I'm waiting," called Videl whilst tapping her foot.

"We'd never fight you Videl," said the leader and called, "come on lads lets get back to camp."

He walked right past Gohan and whispered, "Better watch yourself Brains; you won't always be able to hide behind her."

Gohan mentally sighed and turned a cool stare towards the leader. Once the gang had left the clearing Gohan breathed a sigh of relief thinking, 'that could have gone a lot worse; I got out of it and didn't have to show off my strength.'

"Gohan are you alright? And just what exactly were you doing here," asked Videl with a concerned look on her face.

Gohan felt his chest tighten at how pretty she looked in the dim early morning light.

"Um well you see, I was," stumbled Gohan scratching the back of his neck.

"I am here too Videl," Gohan heard Shaprner's voice, he sounded quite peeved, and Gohan gratefully accepted this as an interruption.

"And I was just about to show those punks a lesson when you stepped in Brains," exclaimed Sharpner whilst flexing his arms in Videl's direction.

"Oh," said Gohan, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt or anything."

"Stop flexing Sharpner and let's all go back to the tents," sighed Videl.

Gohan followed Videl back to where they were camping. Erasa looked up from where she had been sitting and said brightly, "Hey guys what's up, where have you all been?"

"Saving Sharpner and Gohan from those bullies," said Videl calmly whilst she sat on one of the tent chairs.

"Hey," exclaimed Sharpner, "I didn't need saving, Brains yeah, but I definitely didn't need saving."

Videl huffed and Gohan scratched the back of his neck whilst thanking Videl for her help.

"No problem Gohan just don't try it again, I'm sorry, but you do not have what it takes," replied Videl, "I thought that I had already told you that, when you tried to take on those thugs from the Red Shark gang?"

"Yeah, I guess I just keep landing myself in trouble," said Gohan whilst thinking, 'yeah Frieza and Cell kind of trouble.'

Erasa piped up cheerfully, "Well at least no one was hurt, now guys who here can cook?"

Gohan shook his head remembering with a tinge of horror the days in the Time Chamber where it was either his or his dad's cooking.

"We have cooks at our house, so I never learnt how," said Vidal and Gohan noticed a sight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"I can," said Sharpner.

"Great me too," replied Erasa smiling, "come on Sharpner lets get breakfast ready shall we? The teachers do lunch and dinner, so I brought some eggs and bacon for breakfast."

"Uh ok," replied the blonde.

Whilst Sharpner and Erasa got breakfast ready Gohan asked Videl, "What were you doing there anyway Videl? ."

"I was looking for you Gohan; to tell you that my dad is arriving soon and that we had better have breakfast."

"Oh thank you."

'What about me Videl, weren't you going to call me?" Asked Sharpner from the fire.

"No."

"Why, you went looking for nerd boy here?"

"I assumed that you had run away from our match."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Sharpner with a look of outrage etched on his face.

"Breakfast is ready guys, so stop fighting and let's eat up," interjected Erasa handing Videl and Gohan a plate each of bacon and scrambled eggs.

Gohan wolfed his food down and exclaimed, "Wow guys this is great!"

"Thanks Gohan," said Erasa brightly followed by Sharpner's duller thank you.

Gohan and Videl headed off to go and clean the dishes at the ablution block. When they had finished they found their tents empty and everyone else on the field. They went and sat down next to Erasa and Sharpner at the back of the crowd.

"Good you guys made it in time," whispered Erasa.

"Has my dad spoken yet?" Queried Videl.

"No, not yet he hasn't arrived yet either," responded Erasa.

"Oh great," said Videl with sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Whoaaaaaaar hahahahahahahaha YEAHHHHHHH!"

Gohan heard an achingly familiar voice from far above him. He glanced up and saw the blimp that he had noticed whilst fishing earlier. The blimp was grey with Mr. Satan written along the side in enormous black letters. It also had a couple of stage lights on the bottom which were playing along the ground, in the open area in front of the crowd. A step ladder rolled out of the bottom of the blimp and a figure with an enormous afro and a billowing cape was busy descending it. When the figure was about 10 feet from the ground it leapt from the ladder, got its foot entangled and wound up landing right on it's afro. The crowd, which had been cheering loudly, fell silent and stared in surprise. The figure leapt up laughing and shouted, "It's a joke! Hahahahaha I'm joking!"

At this the crowd of schoolchildren began its cheering even louder than before.

Gohan smiled to himself at Mr. Stan's jack in the box impersonation and glanced at Videl. She had her face hidden in her hands and was turning a slight shade of pink, whilst Erasa and Sharpner were cheering along with everyone else.

Gohan sighed to himself, 'I can't beat this guy; he's everyone's hero and heroes don't lose to nerds.'

"Sooooo who's ready to train with the champ," bellowed Mr. Satan.

Cries of, "me," and, "we are," followed.

"I can't hear you, is that a yes?"

"Yesssssssss!" Screamed, screeched and yelled the crowd diligently in response.

Gohan clutched his ears deciding that he'd rather look like a fool and have working eardrums. He saw that Videl also had her hands over her ears and had a grimace of pain on her face.

The principal stepped forward and addressed Mr. Satan, "Say champ you're really something, tell us what do you have in store for our students today?"

Mr. Satan guffawed and replied, "Thank you, well I will be showing them a special training routine today. Then tomorrow we're going to have a tournament. And the winner gets to face me and I will personally pay for their school fees until they finish school, if they can last one minute."

The crowd yelled its appreciation.

'Well that changes things,' thought Gohan, 'we could really use that money. All I have to do is act for a minute and then let Mr. Stan beat me. Oh yeah this is perfect.'

"Alright students go and get changed into suitable training clothes and meet back here in forty five minutes."

The crowd dispersed all chatting in excited whispers.

"Videl, do you think that your dad will fight seriously against you in the match, plus he is already paying your school fees," asked Gohan.

"I don't think that my dad will take it seriously, he might seriously hurt someone if he did. You do have a point though, about the school fees. I've got it; when I win the final match I'll let the loser face my father that should keep everyone happy."

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, 'I had almost forgotten about Videl, I don't want to embarrass her in front of everyone.'

"I'll go and ask my dad, catch up with you guys later," said Videl heading in the direction of Mr. Satan.

Gohan decided to stay in normal clothes, because people would start to wonder what the class nerd was doing with a gi. Gohan headed back to the clearing with Sharpner and Erasa, they sat at the back of the crowd again and Videl soon joined them. Gohan sighed with relief when Videl said that her dad had agreed to her plan.

"Well now are you all ready for some special training?" Yelled Mr. Satan.

As the crowd yelled their affirmative response, Gohan covered his ears wishing that he had brought earplugs.

"Here is the schedule for today; you will all start off with a nice 10km run in the mountains. When you return I and my instructors will be teaching you some basic kicking and punching techniques. You will then be divided into pairs based on surname, for fairness. Any questions?" said Mr. Satan.

'Wow that's the longest speech that I have ever heard from him without him yelling,' thought Gohan.

Erasa raised her hand and asked, "Mr. Satan sir who are these instructors?"

"They are my top two disciples; you know them as Peroshki and Keroni!"

'I remember them from the Cell Games,' thought Gohan.

The crowd broke into cheers as the two disciples walked up next to Mr. Satan.

"Well your PE teacher will be taking you on the run, do your best," exclaimed Mr. Satan.

The PE teacher called everyone together and they all headed off in the direction of the mountain range, along with a couple of other teachers.

When Gohan estimated that they had gone about 2km, most of the class were dead. At about 5km he had to half carry Erasa, who was breathing heavily. Videl and Sharpner were somewhere at the front of everyone else. Gohan had decided to stay at the back as the class nerd couldn't win mountain races that most people could barely finish and Erasa looked like she would need help.

'Although everyone here would make it easily if they just trained a little,' thought Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan how come you aren't even out of breath," asked Erasa between breaths.

"I do a little running in my spare time."

"Then...why...aren't...you...up...front?"

"I eh thought that you might need my help what with Videl and Sharpner gunning for first place."

"Aww thanks Gohan."

As they reached the clearing Gohan put Erasa down; he had been piggybacking her for the last 2km.

"Thanks a lot Gohan, you really saved me back there," stammered Erasa gasping for air.

"Uhh no problem," said Gohan.

He glanced around at the rest of his classmates. Most were in various stages of collapse; some on their knees and some flat on their backs. Videl, Sharpner and a couple of others were standing easily, or in Videl's case stretching her muscles.

Videl started heading towards them and when she got to them she said, "Good, you two made it."

"All thanks to Gohan, " said Erasa still struggling for air, "he carried me for the last bit."

"Did he now?" Said Videl whilst glaring at Gohan.

'What now? What possible problem could she have with me helping Erasa?'

"Here Erasa," said Videl handing her a Satan Sports energy drink.

"Oh you lifesaver Videl thanks," responded Erasa gulping down the drink.

"Do you want one Gohan?" Asked Videl.

"Uh no thanks, I'll just grab some water," replied Gohan thinking, 'As if I could ever drink anything out of that bottle with the picture of Mr. Satan on it. I mean the cap comes out of his afro!'

"Wow Brains; you're still standing I didn't expect that," said Sharpner as he drew up next to them.  
"Yup I'm still here."

"Actually Gohan here carried me for the end of the race," sad Erasa.

"What?" Exclaimed Sharpner.

"Well done students," the teacher's voice bellowed through the loud hailer, "now you've all been divided into pairs for this part; based on your surnames. Mr. Satan, would you like to explain exactly what the students will be doing?"

"Yes, thank you and well done to everyone for making it. First of all we will be teaching you how to kick and punch properly. We will teach you round house kicks as well as jab, reverse and extension punches."

"Huh who needs to know how to kick? Punches are all you need," muttered Sharpner, confidently forming a fist with his right hand.

"So you'd rather ignore half of your body and the fact that your legs are stronger and have a further reach than your arms and you would leave them out?" Remarked Videl snidely.

The next half hour passed very slowly for Gohan, he tuned out Sharpner and Videl's bickering and then Mr. Satan's demonstration on kicking and punching. Mr. Satan broke a couple of planks during his demonstration and one piece flew towards Gohan's head. Forgetting himself for a moment Gohan caught the piece of wood and turned to the stunned expressions of his classmates.

Gohan laughed nervously and said, "Wow that was a lucky one, I was just about to scratch my eye; talk about a lucky break!"

He saw that Videl had that expression on her face which meant that he had not heard the end of this particular drama. Mr. Satan told them all to pair off; ending his demonstration prematurely. Gohan was paired with Videl due to their surnames.

Videl's foot slammed into the clapper making a loud cracking noise as the two pieces hit each other. Gohan had never used them before; as they would have broken on the first real shot. Videl, however seemed to be an expert and showed him exactly how to hold it; tilted forward 45˚ and tilted slightly to the left if she was kicking with her right foot and vice versa for the left.

"Dad knows that I hate these things," complained Videl.

"Why?"

"No one can ever hold onto them when I am kicking."

"Oh I see," said Gohan making a mental note to drop the clappers now and again.

Gohan got himself ready for Videl's kick, only for a loud voice to boom, "Videl, what are you doing with that boy? You know that if you date a boy then he was to be stronger than me."

"We were paired up Dad and we're just training, it's not a date or anything even close to it," replied Videl.

Gohan stood there and watched as father and daughter engaged in verbal combat right in front of him, further aggravating his sore ears.

'I might not have any hearing when this camp is over.'

"Look Mr. Satan I don't mind switching with someone," Gohan began.

"No, Gohan I am training with you!" Interrupted Videl.

At the same time Mr. Satan shouted, "Don't butt in kid, can't you see that I am busy here?"

"Why don't you two just settle this in the old fashioned way," asked Gohan, raising his hands in a placating manner that sometimes managed to calm his mother down.

"What?" Boomed Mr. Satan.

"Are you suggesting?" Finished Videl at a significantly lower level.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

Mr. Satan and Videl both fell flat on their faces with their legs in the air.

"What? It'll stop you two arguing!"

"Or you face me in a match and if you win then I'll let you train with my daughter, maybe!"

"If you're going to do that, then why not just settle this in the tournament," asked the headmaster, "it's dark already and everyone has finished training."

Videl looked at her father and they both nodded and voiced their agreement before both stomping off in opposite directions.

Gohan scratched his head in confusion.

Later on that evening Sharpner asked Gohan, "Hey Brains, I hear that whoever wins the tournament gets to go on a date with Videl, do you know anything about it?"

"What!" Screamed Videl, "that is not true. If Gohan wins then he can train with me, but only if he beats my Dad."

""Oh," Sharpner sighed.

"Yes, well that's how it turned out," said Gohan.

"So wait you two did not get any training done today?" Asked Sharpner.

"No," said Gohan.

"I don't need any for this level of opponents, " said Videl

"But Brains sure does, " said Sharpner, "how do you plan on even getting to the finals without any training?"

"I have done some training before, " said Gohan.

"Ohhhh! We'll see," replied Sharpner.

Erasa and Sharpner started chatting and soon Videl joined in, Gohan saw this as a perfect opportunity to go and catch some dinner.

When he got back Erasa and Sharpner were already asleep and Videl was seated on a chair with a plate of food next to her.

"You missed supper again where were you Gohan?" She asked looking suspicious.

"I went for a swim in the river."

"But you're not even wet."

Gohan laughed nervously, "really the walk back must have dried me out."

Videl sighed and spoke softly, "Gohan, I am sorry for fighting with my dad in front of you."

"Don't worry about me, I'm just sorry that I was the cause of it."

"You don't have to fight him, hopefully he doesn't take it seriously, but even so my Dad is still a dangerous man."

"I'll be all right it's only for a minute."

"In a fight with my Dad one minute is eternity."

"Videl, does your father ever spar with you?"

"Are you crazy? He's the world champion; he'd tear me apart."

'He probably doesn't want Videl to know that she's stronger than he is.'

"Well Gohan I hope to see you in the finals, goodnight," said Videl smiling brightly.

"Yeah, thanks, me too," stammered Gohan; when she had smiled it had felt as though he was thrown into the Gravity Chamber, set at 1000 times Earth's normal gravity. And it was hard to get words out when he could barely breath.

Gohan woke up early and went to catch another fish thinking, 'Man I wish that I had time to look for other food; I am getting really sick of fish.'

On his way back he heard the gang from the other day heading towards him. 'Oh well might as well try and reason with them,' and he stood still, waiting for them.

"Hi there Brains," called the leader.

"Good morning."

"Yeah, maybe for us, but for you it's suddenly turned into a really bad one and this time no one is going to butt in."

"Look I really don't want to fight you guys, can't we settle this in the tournament today?"

"Oh why wait, when there's so much fun to be had here," crowed one of the boys.

"Or maybe you'd prefer it if we invited your friends Erasa and Sharpner to join us," said another.

"Leave them out of this," stated Gohan coldly.

"We'll bring whoever we want into this Brains!" Shouted the leader drawing a butterfly knife.

Gohan ducked beneath the stick going for his head and hit the wielder in the solar plexus, he crumpled instantly. Two knives sped for his head and chest; he brushed their arms aside and cracked their heads together. The leader and his last follower stood wide eyed in shock. Gohan dispatched them both with blows to the back of the neck. He checked all of their pulses and discovered that they were all fine. 'Great now they'll spread the rumour that I am some kind of freak.' Gohan sighed and headed back to camp, 'they're on the path so someone will find them soon enough.'

Gohan saw that everyone had settled down in the empty field again, except that now there was a huge boxing ring in the middle of the field.

'What the? How on earth did they get that there?' Then he noticed the Capsule Corp logo on the side, 'wow Bulma you've come up with another shocker.'

Gohan hurried to the back and sat down next to Videl.

"Gohan, you almost missed the explanation of the rules, where were you?" Videl hissed.

"I eh well I..."

"Morning young fighters," boomed Mr. Satan.

'Never thought that I would be grateful to hear that,' thought Gohan.

"Now my pupil, Caroni, will be telling you the rules for this little competition," continued Mr. Satan.

Many of the girls screeched as a blond man walked carrying a bouquet of red roses and a microphone. Now Gohan noticed the speakers, also with Capsule Corp on them.

"Mmmmmmh good morning ladies," drawled Caroni and he was responded by an enthusiastic 'good morning' from most of the female students.

Videl had a deep set scowl on her face.

"Not going to cheer Videl?" Asked Gohan.

"Of course not; he kept grabbing my shoulder and sidling up to me, until I beat him in a match," said Videl with a small smile.

Gohan laughed lightly and then turned back to Caroni.

"Now 32 people have signed up for the tournament. Matches will end with a knockout, tap out or if you land outside of the ring. There is no time limit as we have all of today and tomorrow. The winner of the fight advances and the loser gets disqualified. The winner of the tournament will get to face Mr. Satan for the prize, but as this is not an official match the Championship belt will not be up for grabs. Not that any of you could beat Mr. Satan of course sensei. And no killing, of course as well as no crotch shots or eye gouging. Any questions? Good, then here is your first line up!"

Two attendants wheeled an enormous whiteboard, with the pairings for the fights listed, in front of the ring.

Sharpner was set to fight against TK an American exchange student. Videl was paired up with Hans; an enormous boy from the year above theirs. Gohan saw that he was set to fight against John a boy from the year above his who spent his time flushing the younger and smaller kids' heads down toilets. 'Well I guess that if I have to fight someone it might as well be a bully.' Gohan also noticed that he was not set to fight Videl, assuming that she won all her matches, until the final. Sharpner would first face her in the semi-final.

"Hruuuuuuughh yeeeeeeeeeaaaaah who's ready for some competition?" Bellowed Mr. Satan leaving Gohan clutching his ears as the crowd responded with an enormous affirmative answer.

The first match was Videl against Hans and Gohan felt anxious as the enormous Hans was a full head, shoulders and half of his chest above Videl. As the bell rang Hans rushed forward and grabbed Videl and started crushing her. Videl slammed her elbow into the boy's stomach and the big German let go with oomph of pain. Videl then sent a back kick to Hans' chest that sent him crashing to the floor. The referee counted to ten and Videl was victorious.

Sharpner was next up against TK. As soon as the bell rang Sharpner sent a volley of punches into TK's head and blocking arms, driving him back towards the edge. Sharpner landed a lucky right hook that sent TK out of the ring.

Gohan walked into the ring and face Johan giving him a small bow.

"You ready to feel the pain nerd boy? Book smarts aint gonna help you here. I'm gonna beat you into next week!" exclaimed John with spittle flying from his mouth.

As the bell went John rushed forward, half bent over. Gohan stepped into him and brought his knee up into the boy's chin. John was pushed over backwards and collapsed on the ground.

The refree checked John and called out, 'He's out cold, Gohan advances!"

Gohan walked off of the ring, into the stunned silence of the crowd. He went and sat down with the other competitors, next to Videl. Sharpner was gazing at him open mouthed, whilst Videl was scowling at him again.

Gohan, as well as Videl and Sharpner, all won their next two matches with ease. Then it was Gohan up against a strange kid whose name he had missed and who he had never encountered at school before. But Gohan was sure he remembered this kid from somewhere.

"Trying to remember where you know me from?" asked the boy with a small grin.

"Yeah," said Gohan scratching his neck.

"We met at the Cell Games, but I have changed a lot since then and I have you to thank for that Gohan. You inspired me to train like never before."

'The Cell Games?' Then Gohan suddenly remembered the strange boy with bright blue eyes who had appeared at the Cell Games.

"_What are you doing here child, your power is pathetic?" Yelled Vegeta at the strange boy. _

"_Yes, I guess that compared to any of you Z Fighters my power is not even noticeable," the kid said with a sad look on his face, "however I am not going to sit at home and let Cell destroy my planet. I live on it too; I have as much right as you do to challenge Cell. Even if I can do nothing more than provide a death to allow one of you to fight at his best, well then I would consider it a small price to pay." _

"_Pah," said Vegeta turning away. _

"_Hey you've certainly got guts kid," said Tien. _

"_Yeah, but you're a bit short on brains," said Yamcha. _

_The kid laughed, "I guess that I am just pig headed." _

"_Good to have you here," said Goku, "but don't go out there and do anything stupid, alright?" _

"_You got it, but don't expect me to cower behind a rock like those wimps," he replied pointing a thumb at Mr. Satan and his posse._

"Wow you must have been training day and night from then till now, your power it has increased enormously," exclaimed Gohan with shock.

"Yeah, I have worked even harder than Vegeta, probably, because I don't have a wife to interrupt my training and this isn't the full extent of my power."

"What?"

The boy spread his legs into a crouch end began to scream. His power began to sky rocket and a light blue light began to circle him as he powered up.

'This is insane,' thought Gohan, 'his power it's huge its well it is higher than a super saiyans it's almost reached an ascended super saiyan's power!'

The boy ended with a large scream and a blast of air which blew all of the spectators onto their backs except Videl who remained standing, but only barely. Gohan even felt himself move back a little bit.

"So," said the boy with a smile, "what do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"Cool? That's phenomenal, how, how did you manage to increase so much in such a small period of time?"

"Well you see it was all thanks to-"

The boy spun around and faced the sky as Piccolo rocketed out of it with a fist aimed straight for the boy's head. The boy blocked it solidly on his forearm. Piccolo flew back and landed on the ground and was about to leap forward when Gohan jumped in between the two fighters.

"Woah, woah, woah calm down Piccolo it's a friend remember from the Cell Games?" Said Gohan as he placed a calming hand on Piccolo's forearm.

"Well so it is," said a haughty voice from the sky.

Gohan glanced up to see Vegeta floating there with a small smirk on his face.

"But, but how? His power level it's enormous!" Said Piccolo with his face set in shock.

"Yes, I would also like to know how a brat with nothing, but guts turns into a warrior in this small amount of time."

They all turned to face the kid and he smiled slightly and replied, "Well it's simple really; I used Bulma's time machine."

"What how?" Asked Gohan.

"I eh well I hacked into Capsule Corp's mainframe and stole the design and then built it," said the boy looking embarrassed, "I know that I should have just asked Bulma, but I don't think that she would have let anyone have the design."

"But only Bulma from future Trunks' time line has that design," said Gohan.

"Well no, this Bulma copied the design and made some improvements too. So I went to the future and trained with Trunks, it took some convincing, but he finally agreed t take me on as his student. I was there for three years and then when I got back here I started training even harder. And I also convinced Mr. Popo to allow me to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for two days, which ,means that I gained another two years."

"But still to have advanced so much in such a short space of time, and wouldn't three years make you older than me?"

"No, actually it makes us the same age."

"Well, well kid I am vaguely impressed," said Vegeta.

"Well thank you," said the boy with a small bow.

"Hey, you there with the ridiculous hair do!" Yelled Vegeta, "yes you with the cape from the Cell Games."

Mr. Satan stood up with a silly expression on his face, "Me?"

"Yes, you buffoon now tell me what do I have to do in order to enter this tournament? I want to fight that boy!" He said pointing a finger at the nameless boy.

"Well, eh you can't since you're not part of the school," mumbled Mr. Satan.

"Hey, Vegeta if you want I will fight you after this tournament is over?" Called the boy with a wolf's grin.

"Perfect very well, you will be good chance to sharpen up my skills in preparation for when Kakarot arrives," Vegeta said with a tight grin before flying down next to the ring and standing there with folded arms. Piccolo leapt off of the ring and joined Vegeta on the sidelines.

The kid walked up to Gohan and whispered to him, "Gohan I'll make a deal with you; I will not fight at my maximum here since you don't want people to know your real strength. However you must, agree to fight me someplace else!"

Gohan nodded his head and said, "That's very generous of you, but don't you want that prize?"

"You need it more than I and I am not sure if I could hold back against old Hercule over there, he stole your credit."

Gohan nodded and glanced at Piccolo and Vegeta, he knew that they had heard the conversation due to their hearing, Piccolo nodded and Gohan leapt back into a fighting stance. The kid also lowered himself into a fighting stance and let his power go. Gohan sped forward and sent his right fist flying towards the kid's stomach. The kid batted his hand aside and sent a round house kick for Gohan's head, which he barely dodged.

'So he's not going to let himself lose so easily,' thought Gohan with a grin.

The kid sent a volley of punches aimed at Gohan's body and head, which he barely blocked. Then the kid spun into a spinning kick. Which Gohan ducked underneath and he sent a side kick which connected solidly with the kid's side sending him straight out of the ring.

The crowd stood shocked for a moment and then burst into cheers of Gohan.

"Well Gohan wins, but good fighting eh what was your name kid?" Asked Mr. Satan.

"My name is Arthur," said the kid with a grin as he sprang lightly to his feet.

"Good fight kid, with a bit of training you could turn into a great fighter, what do you say to joining my gym?"Asked Mr. Satan with a big grin.

"Uh, no thanks," declined the kid, "I have a lot of work to do and I commute from quite far away."

The crowd of school children's jaws all dropped.

'Most of them would probably give their left arm to be trained by the man who saved the world,' thought Gohan.

"Well, uh if you ever change your mind call me," said Mr. Satan looking slightly deflated, "on with the tournament, the next match is Videl versus Sharpner!"

"Well Arthur where do you want to fight?" Asked Vegeta with a taught smile on his face.

"How about the grounds below the Lookout," asked Arthur, "tomorrow at one-o-clock? I would like to see how some of my friends do here," he leaned towards Vegeta and Gohan had to strain his hearing for the next part, "and besides don't you want to see what happens when old goof ball here tries to punch Gohan?"

Vegeta laughed slightly and nodded with a malicious grin on his face.

Gohan sighed slightly and headed to where they all stood. Piccolo was being given a very wide berth by everyone.

"So Arthur, how come I have never seen you at school?" Asked Gohan.

"Well I was at another school until recently when I moved to Orange Star High. I actually didn't know that you went to this school until I saw you today. I only joined the school the day before the camp and I was only included, because the teachers thought that it would be a good chance for me to integrate. Which I haven't really been doing much of I'm not very good with people," said the kid looking nervously down at the ground.

"Well don't worry I will introduce you to Videl and the rest later on today," said Gohan brightly.

"Thanks Gohan," said Arthur with a small smile.

"What year are you in?"

"The same as you actually, but look they're about to start."

Gohan looked at the ring to see that Videl and Sharpner were looking just about ready to start.

"Well kid, I'm going to go and Arthur I will see you tomorrow for the fight," said Piccolo as he lifted off."

"Alright bye Piccolo," said Gohan and then glanced back at the match.

Videl and Sharpner were exchanging punches and circling each other bobbing lightly on their toes. "Strange,' thought Gohan, 'Videl doesn't normally fight like this, she normally does a lot more kicking.'

Sharpner sent a wild haymaker for Videl's head which she ducked underneath before darting back and sending a round house kick straight onto the outside of Sharpner's right thigh. He grunted in pain and gingerly stepped on the leg. Videl spun around and sent her elbow crashing into Sharpner's chest and catapulting the blonde right out of the ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan and Videl Part 2

"Don't you dare go easy on me Gohan," whispered Videl to him as they walked into ring.

'Not as though I have a choice.'

"Crush this punk Videl!" Bellowed Mr. Satan from the sidelines.

Gohan saw the venomous look that Vegeta shot at Mr. Satan and hoped that Mr. Satan didn't push the saiyan Prince too far.

Drawing his attention back to the match, Gohan bowed to Videl and she returned his bow.

"Fight!"Yelled the referee.

Videl and Gohan circled each other looking for an opening. Gohan was thinking desperately of a way to not embarrass her in front of everyone.

Videl launched herself at Gohan with a quick round house kick, 360 round house kick, round house kick combination. Gohan backed up dodging each blow. He sent a slow punch back, which wasn't slow enough as it caught Videl on the shoulder. She spun around with the blow and sent an outside crescent swing kick to his head. Gohan remembered to fall as the blow hit him. He rolled to his feet as he landed. Videl came at him again, this time alternating punches and kicks, high and low.

'She is good, she doesn't use the same combination twice.'

Gohan blocked or dodged all of the blows and sent his back leg lashing for Videl's feet. This time it was slow enough as Videl leapt over the blow and sent a sidekick into Gohan's chest. He let himself fall backwards head over heels. When he got up Videl was back again. She swung her right foot for his feet, missed, landed forward and sent her right elbow into his chest. Gohan let himself fall straight onto his back and got up slowly this time trying to show some pain.

"Fight me!" Screamed Videl as she launched another furious assault, "fight back don't you dare underestimate me Gohan!"

Little droplets sprayed from her eyes and her face was pinched with rage. Her strokes were losing their fluidity. They were becoming more choppy and direct. He could sense the anger and frustration in those strokes. He thought back to the time he had spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with his dad. To his frustration when Goku would not fight him seriously.

'I can't fight Videl at full strength, but I can do better than this.'

Gohan dodged under her fist and drove his left palm towards her abdomen. She twisted away and sent a knife hand strike for his neck. Gohan rolled under the blow and came up into a front kick for Videl's side. She deflected the blow with her forearm and stepped inside his guard sending both palms slamming into his stomach. Gohan 'staggered' a couple of steps back. He could feel the edge of the ring under his foot.

'Time to finish this before Videl figures out that I am acting.'

Videl leapt from her position into a textbook jumping sidekick. Her boot took Gohan on the chin and he let himself fall straight out of the ring. He saw Videl land lightly on her feet as he landed on his back.

The crowd started cheering for Videl, Mr. Satan's voice rose above the others, "Yeaaaaaaaah that's my girl!"

Vegeta turned his head towards Mr. Satan, Gohan got up quickly and went over to the saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta you can't hurt him here," Gohan whispered furiously.

"Can't?"

"Well shouldn't," Gohan backtracked quickly, seeing the gleam in Vegeta's eyes, "not in front of all these people."

"Very well, however if that buffoon keeps on making such an infernal racket, then I will shut him up."

Gohan sighed and walked over to Mr. Satan.

"Sir, you still need to have your match against me. Do we mind if we start right now?"

"Sure kid you might as well get beaten by both Satans moments after each other," Mr. Satan laughed loudly.

Gohan saw Vegeta's eye start twitching. He hurried over to the ring. Videl met him at the bottom, together with her scowl.

"Gohan, firstly why did you go easy on me in that match?" She hissed.

"What, what are you talking about I..."

"Don't patronise me, I could tell. We are not done discussing this," she said emphasising each word with a poke to Gohan's chest," secondly don't you need a break before fighting my Dad?"

"No, I'm alright and besides Vegeta is getting etchy."

"So? What is he royalty! He can wait till you are ready."

'He is royalty,' thought Gohan whilst saying, "I would actually like to finish the tournament now and then continue with the camp."

Gohan walked past her and could feel her eyes digging holes into the back of his skull.

'Maybe Jerry Siegel knew a girl who could stare like this and that's how Superman got his heat vision,' thought Gohan. He went and stood next to Mr. Satan in the ring.

Mr. Satan raised his hands and slowly undid his cape, flinging it into the crowd. The girl who caught it squealed loudly. Gohan sensed Vegeta's power rise a bit. Mr. Satan began to breathe loudly and then he broke into an escalating cry, "Wooooohoooooahhhhh! Alright punk I am going to show you what happens to anyone who wants to date my daughter. This goes for the rest of you, unless you are true, loyal fans of the champ."

Some of the boys in the crowd looked a bit green, but mostly the crowd yelled, "Go champ!"

Gohan could see the grass around Vegeta blow over as his power level rose.

'Come on, come on lets go already,' thought Gohan sweating slightly.

"Can we start now please?" Said Gohan nervously to the referee.

"Sure kid and don't worry Mr. Satan won't hurt you too much. You're very brave for facing him."

Gohan nodded slightly, 'He thought my unease was due to fighting Mr. Satan.'

"Ready Mr. Satan?"Called the referee.

"Of course!"

"Gohan?"

Gohan nodded in reply.

"Let's have a good clean match, fight!"

Mr. Satan began bobbing around and darting back and forth. He would rush forward and then dart back and then repeat the motion. Gohan heard Vegeta and Arthur chuckle and it was all he could do not to join them.

Goku was watching from King Kai's through Baba's ball. He was on his 30th box of popcorn. He also happened to be laughing his head off. King Kai was barrelled over in fits of bursting laughter. Bubbles and Gregory were also laughing, well Bubbles was chattering. Even Baba was cracking a smile.

"Do you think that he is serious?" Asked Goku between laughs.

"I think so," laughed King Kai, "look, look his afro is bobbing slightly behind his movements."

King Kai buckled over in laughter and Goku joined him clutching his side.

Mr. Satan sent a punch for Gohan's head and he dodged backwards. The big timer to his right, another Capsule Corp product, read 30 seconds.

'How does he plan on beating me in time if he doesn't even try to hit me?'

Mr. Satan sent a flurry of punches at Gohan.

'Maybe he was thinking the same thing,' he thought then continued to think rather despondently, 'I was thinking the same thing as Mr. Satan oh man that is not good.'

"That's it show him Maestro' shouted Caroni.

Gohan deflected most of the punches, but let one hit him, he moved back with it so that Mr. Satan wasn't hurt.

Mr. Satan leapt back clutching his hand a blowing on it. His eyes darted around and he quickly returned to attacking Gohan. This time he sent a series of high and low round house kicks.

Gohan heard the bell go and considered letting Mr. Satan hit him and then thought about how hard his mom worked to get him into school.

'If I make it look as though it is an accident then people will still see him as a hero.'

He let Mr. Satan kick him in the head and crumpled over, stumbling towards the edge of the ring. Mr. Satan rushed forward punching for Gohan's chest. Gohan let him connect and grabbed his arm, pulling them both out of the ring. Gohan landed on top of Mr. Satan. He quickly got up feeling rather ill as Mr. Satan's afro had gone straight into his mouth. He started peeling hairs off of his tongue as Vegeta blasted off into the sky.

The crowd was stuck in a stunned silence.

"A tie, "managed the referee who seemed to have locked his jaw.

"Actually Gohan wins, "called a voice from the crowd.

Videl moved forward out of the crowd and continued speaking, "My Dad hit the ground first and therefore he landed out first."

"Hahahahohoho you beat me kid, well done," shouted Mr. Satan as he leapt up, "now you get the honour and privilege of training in my gym and I will personally pay your school fees."

The crowd burst into applause and catcalls. Gohan heard many people saying that Mr. Satan must have lost on purpose. He grinned and thanked Mr. Satan profusely as he gave him a bow. The referee shouted out thanks to the school and to the world's hero Mr. Satan.

"Wow your Dad is really a generous man, Videl, paying for Gohan's school fees," said Erasa.

Gohan was seated around the campfire with Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and the new addition to their group; Arthur.

Gohan smiled and voiced his gratitude to Mr. Satan. Videl nodded and continued staring at Gohan in a manner that made him squirm.

"What is the deal with that green man and the midget?" Asked Sharpner.

Gohan winced imagining what Piccolo or Vegeta would say, or more likely do, if they had heard that. Especially Vegeta, he was a bit testy about his height.

"And how come they could fly!" Exclaimed Erasa.

"Well Saiyaman can fly, maybe they are related to him," said Videl slowly and clearly whilst never taking her eyes off of Gohan, "they seemed familiar with you Gohan, how do you know them?"

"Well um they are friends of my Dad."

"And how are they able to fly?" Continued Videl doggedly.

"Well that's uh."

"Obviously some kind of trick," said Arthur smoothly, "did you know that Houdini could make an elephant disappear in front of a crowd of people, misdirection is key."

Gohan looked at Arthur feeling very grateful.

"Yeah green men flying, it was probably a publicity stunt," drawled Sharpner.

"Yeah," nodded Erasa.

"Perhaps," said Videl softly.

"Besides I am more interested in how you made it so far Gohan? And how did you last so long against Videl, you did better than Sharpner," Erasa spoke animatedly.

"I had something in my eye," grumbled Sharpner, "next time will be different."

"Yes, I suppose it will," said Videl.

"Least you agree."

"Next time, I'll beat you faster," continued Videl her eyes sparkling with merriment.

"As if," exclaimed Sharpner, "next time I'll win!"

Videl snorted loudly. Arthur laughed loudly and Erasa, Gohan and Videl joined in and after a bit so did Sharpner.

"But seriously Gohan," continued Erasa, "how did you make it so far?"

"With quite a lot of luck," Gohan replied, "I have also taken a few uh self-defence courses before and I have read about fighting techniques."

"But you pulled out some amazing moves against Videl!" Said Erasa with disbelief written across her face.

Gohan thought quickly if he downplayed his training then he was inadvertently insulting Videl.

"Well I mostly managed to dodge, having a younger brother you get very good at dodging. I also did some training with my dad." He slowed down as he noticed that Videl had resumed her glaring.

"Oh ok," smiled Erasa.

"Does anyone know what we are doing for the rest of the camp?" Interjected Arthur.

"Tomorrow we are heading to those rock pools up in the mountains," answered Videl.

"Oh no," sighed Erasa glumly, "not more walking."

"I have heard that the pools are really beautiful, cool and refreshing," said Videl smiling.

"Oh alright then," smiled Erasa changing the subject, "so Arthur I heard that you got perfect scores on all of your entrance exams."

"Brains Mach II," exclaimed Sharpner proudly.

"Yes, well I work really hard so um," Arthur looked distinctly uncomfortable for the first time that day.

"There's nothing wrong with working hard," said Videl, "how do you think my Dad got to where he is? A few hours more studying wouldn't hurt your marks Sharpner."

Sharpner blushed and apologised in a small voice.

"Don't worry about it," replied Arthur waving his hand.

"So there is someone else as smart as your son, Goku," said King Kai.

"I guess so," replied Goku, "I want to fight him."

"So long as Vegeta does not kill him you may well one day. Or actually that might improve your chances!" Laughed King Kai.

"King Kai! Vegeta doesn't kill anymore, well at least not on purpose," said Goku.

Vegeta sneezed loudly as he was flying home.

'Other than that new kid going to that camp was a complete waste of my time. Kakarote's son should have pulverised that talking windbag.'

"You have never done this?" Said Gohan incredulously.

"No, never I didn't even know that people did this."

"Ok, well then try this."

Videl chewed slowly, "Gohan."

"Yes?"

"This is fantastic! The crunchy exterior and the gooey interior contrast so well and the taste."

Gohan laughed, "Glad you like it, just be careful not to leave them on for too long and burn them. Turn the stick until the marshmallow is a light to dark brown all around."

Gohan demonstrated with his own marshmallow on the end of a stick he had found. The marshmallows were supplied by Erasa and the group of friends were huddled around the fire using sticks to cook the marshmallows.

Up on King Kai's planet a liberal flood of drool was pouring out of Goku's wide open mouth. He gazed forlornly at King Kai.

"Oh alright you Saiyan stomach," King Kai exclaimed as he went inside and fetched five bags of marshmallows. Goku set up a fire and they set to roasting.

Goku and his friends sat comfortably around the fire. Videl and Sharpner had just finished a discussion on exercise regimes. Erasa had been chatting away animatedly to Arthur and Gohan. Gohan couldn't quite remember what the she was talking about, something to do with TV series and favourite music. Erasa suddenly yawned midsentence and proclaimed that she was heading off to bed. Sharpner and Videl followed suit and the three were soon inside their tents. Arthur was also sleeping outside on the opposite side of the fire to Gohan.

"Goodnight Gohan."

"Night Arthur."

Gohan woke up and saw Arthur lying on his back with his hands under his head, watching the sunrise. He didn't speak and they watched the sunrise in companionable silence. The sky silently exploded with magnificent colours as the darkness of night was shot into innumerable colours. The sun caught the lazy clouds at the corner of the sky and turned their grey colour into hues of pink, gold and scarlet red with every other colour in between. The sky behind and beyond them was turned into a sapphire blue. The sun itself poked out from behind the mountains and showered the land in its golden light. Grass was turned a yellow green and the wild flowers perked up and displayed their plumage proudly. The last dregs on night was slowly flung away and locked within a golden cage. As the sun rose fully over the horizon Gohan made his excuses and went off to catch himself some breakfast.

He managed to make it back just in time for breakfast and joined the back of the line. He cheerily greeted his friends back at the tents.

"So our last full day of camping guys," said Erasa, "it's been exhausting, I don't think that I'll be able to do PE for a week, but it has been fun."

"It certainly has been fun and eye opening," commented Videl looking directly at Gohan.

Gohan gulped inwardly and said that he too had found it fun. Sharpner and Arthur both agreed that the camp had been fun.

The rock pools were simply stunning. There was a cliff over which two main waterfalls flowed into a very deep pool (Sharpner could not touch the bottom in the middle). The pool was a dark brown; the colour was from all the plant residue collected as it travelled. Perhaps it was because of this, but the water from the waterfall was some of the best that Gohan had tasted. There were several jumping spots, the lowest was about 6m high and the highest was about 12m. Videl had done a spectacular somersault ending in a pike dive from this one. Most people restricted themselves to just pin dropping and kept their arms tightly clasped to their sides as they dropped down feet first into the cold water. Arthur, however performed a backward somersault ending also in a pike dive. During both jumps Erasa had gasped loudly. Gohan didn't want any attention and he just stuck to pin drops. The class had brought about twenty inner tubes, from the large tyre on a tractor, with them. They were well worth the effort of bringing them up, although Gohan did not know why people had complained so much whilst carrying them. Sure they were unwieldy, but they were light. The class fought over who got to sit on them, as only four people could be seated comfortably at once. No one ended up sitting comfortably as the tubes were tugged, tipped, pulled and generally shoved every direction and a couple of new ones that physics still hadn't found. Sharpner made the mistake of tipping the one that Videl and Erasa were sitting on. Videl chased him around the pool before flinging the tube at him. It his him square on in the back of the head and knocked him into the pool. He came up spluttering and everyone howled with laughter. Sharpener smiled good naturedly and laughed too. The class ended up having lunch at the pools. They each made their own sandwich from a wide selection of toppings that included; jams, a selection of cold meats, cheese, tomato, cucumber, lettuce and various other odds and ends.


End file.
